


But What Can You Do

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, POV Second Person, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simmone watches. She can't do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But What Can You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [polkadot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadot/gifts).



Watching. Watching is far worse than playing. Watching, there's absolutely nothing you can do. It's all her. And she can do it.

You don't want to _be able to_ do anything. If you're in a position to do something, it means that something has gone wrong.

You hate seeing her in pain, and sometimes you have to cause more. Sometimes she tells you to. _Do whatever you have to_. Whatever you have to, just to get her through the next game, the next set. Keep her in there.

So you watch. You owe it to her not to look away.


End file.
